Breast implants are sometimes placed to enhance the size and/or shape of a woman's breasts in elective surgery. In addition, breast implants are sometimes necessary for reconstructive surgery following breast cancer. Such procedures include utilizing tools to allow a surgeon to place the implant within a cavity within the cavity.
Breast implants are inserted into a cavity through a small opening or incision in the breast. As the implant may be larger than the opening through which the implant is inserted, the implant may effectively seal off the opening and prevent air trapped inside the breast tissue from exiting through the incision. In this way, the air is trapped behind the implant, or on the opposite side of the implant from the incision. Excess air within the cavity is detrimental to the accurate placement of the implant as well as the stability of the implant.